


И пускай мир...

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Series: Порождения Локи [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Когда Фенрир разорвет цепь, начнется Рагнарек. Асы верят в это, только Локи не ас.





	И пускай мир...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Серый Волк рвется с цепи, из раскрытой пасти хлещет черная как деготь кровь.

Волк хрипит. 

В безумных желтых глазах отражается цепь и чужая смерть, горящие костры и груды пожелтевших костей.

Второе имя Волка - Ужас.  
Когда-то очень давно асы сами определили свою судьбу.  
Рано или поздно все сбудется, как было предрешено.

Волк хрипит.

Сорванный столетиями голос вплетается в тоскливый скулеж мохнатых собратьев, тех, кому повезло родиться для жизни и свободы.

Темный купол неба вспарывает кровавая рана-луна.

Волки поют свою песнь.

Серый, скованной цепью, льет кровь и давиться звуками.

Еще не пробил час.

Но он будет ждать.

До конца времен.

Высокий рыжеволосый мужчина двигается бесшумно как лис, оставляя позади себя запахи хвои и морозного утра.  
В зеленых, как весенняя листва, глазах вьются-танцуют язычки пламени.

Волк делает рывок и бессильно сваливается на землю, поднимая клубы пыли.  
В его сдавленном хрипе слышатся отголоски боли и вечного одиночества.

Рыжеволосый опускается рядом с поверженным зверем на колени.

Снова звенит слишком прочная цепь.

Говорят, эту цепь - Глейнир - не по силу разорвать асу. 

Говорят, где-то во льдах живут великаны йотуны, холодные как искристый снег.

С жалкими теплыми асами у них мало общего.

В зеленых глазах рыжеволосого горит огонь, рыжее смешивается с серым, цепь натянута до предела....

Луна медленно скатывается спелым яблоком за горизонт, когда двое покидают камень с прикованным зверем.

Если зверь вырвется на свободу, начнется Рагнарек.

Так предрекли норны.

Рыжеволосый оплетает руками могучую шею серого Волка и тихо смеется.  
Звуки сливаются с дыханием ветра и осыпаются под ноги пожухлой листвой.

Волк мягко ступает, закрывая тонкую фигуру со всех сторон.

Его призрачный двойник продолжает бесноваться на цепи.  
Цепь не разорвать....

Двое исчезают, сливаясь с тьмой.

Асы ждут конца мира.

Асы ждут.

Рыжий Локи, задрав голову к самому небу, обнимает Волка, чье второе имя Ужас.

Волк тыкается гигантской мордой как щенок и виляет хвостом, поднимая вихри бури.

Тропа вьётся между мирами, уводя двоих все дальше.

Когда кончается одно, начинается другое.

Ничто не вечно, даже самая прочная цепь.

Когда-нибудь все придет к завершению.

Все, кроме любви отца к тому, кто плоть от плоти его, в любой шкуре.

С любым безумием в расширенных зрачках...

На звездной тропе бьет копытами Слейпнир.

Где-то в иных мирах своего часа ждут еще двое.

\- Мы идем домой...- Локи одной рукой зарывается в волчий мех, а другую кладет Слейпниру на шею.

У каждого есть свой дом.

Путь туда не близок, но они обязательно дойдут.

Осталось забрать Змея и Смерть.

И пускай мир падает.


End file.
